O anjo
by Janken
Summary: Um novo modo de ver a personalidade de Kenshin e Kaoru... Um novo modo de ver o romance entre os dois... Acho que dar uma lidinha não custa nada
1. Default Chapter

Rk não me pertence

****

O anjo

Capítulo1

By Lezgalzinha

***

"O jovem cavaleiro montado em seu alazão negro como a noite, a segura pela cintura, a coloca sobre o cavalo, segura seu queixo, com jeito doce, mas firme, e lhe dá um beijo. O tão sonhado beijo que ambos esperavam. Afastaram-se um do outro e os dois percorreram o mundo, se amando e contando sua história..."

-Fim...

A cena que se via era de uma menina de 17 anos deitada em sua cama, com duas caixas de chocolate ao seu lado(devoradas) e um livro em seu colo. Essa mesma garota estava com o rosto inchado, vermelho e haviam lágrimas rolando em seu rosto e, em suas mãos, ela segurava com força um lenço...

-Isso é tão lindo!!

Kaoru não era bem o tipo de jovem comum: na idade que tinha, ainda sonhava com príncipes encantados e acreditava que um dia o seu apareceria e a levaria para longe. Todos os livros de romance barato das banquinhas perto de sua casa ela já tinha lido. Vocês devem se perguntar se ela não tinha mais nada o que fazer, a resposta é sim, mas essa idéia era fixa em sua mente.

Eram poucas as suas amigas, mas precisamente uma, Misao Makimashi, uma garota que, de tão desmiolada, entendia-se o por quê de gostar de Kaoru.

****

...

-Tá brincando comigo? Você só pode estar brincando comigo. 

-Não estou não. Ela é sua próxima missão 

-Sou um anjo, não um santo! 

-Kenshin, vc já fez isso tantas vezes... 

-Mas não casos terminais tipo esse. 

-Homem, sua única missão será aproximá-la do tal de Enishi 

-Não! E repito mil vezes... Não! 

-Acho que você não me entendeu... isso não é um pedido, é uma ordem.

****

Kenshin

Acabo de voltar de férias e é isso que eu recebo, uma missão impossível. Tá certo que eu já trabalhei em casos realmente difíceis, mas essa agora é terrível! Ela é a menina mais deprimente que já vi.

Eu sou um anjo de primeiro escalão de assuntos amorosos, e me orgulho muito dessa posição, para fácil entendimento eu sou um cupido, mas sem flechas e sem permissão de usar asas na Terra.

- Kaoru Kamiya? Não brinca, aquela trombada de trem?

- É Sano, depois de tanto tempo sem trabalho...

- Tá no sal! Hihi

- Desculpe pegar a história no meio, mas o que houve? -era o Aoshi

- Kenshin está com um caso histórico: Kaoru.

Eu nunca havia presenciado Aoshi rindo, nem mesmo sorrindo, e agora ele estava se matando nas gargalhadas junto como Sano

- Vocês são amigões hein?

- É pra essas coisas que se pode contar com um amigo - falou o Sano.

Esse pequeno trecho de conversa era só para deixar claro o tipo de trabalho que eu teria pela frente...¬¬

Um pouco mais tarde...

- Chefe, você pode dar-me as fichas de Kaoru Kamiya e Enishi Tsukishiro?

- Aqui está... boa sorte, ops, bom trabalho rapaz

- O senhor me paga

- Não se esqueça de que eu sou o chefe, e que lhe pago ao final do mês!Hehe

O que se segue são as duas fichas...

Nome: Kaoru Kamiya

Idade: 17

Sonho: Um príncipe encantado

Hobby: Ler romances

Popularidade: baixa

Timidez: alta

Olhos: Azuis, 4graus de miopia e 2graus de astigmatismo.

Cabelos: Pretos, compridos

Outras informações: usa aparelho fixo com "freio de burro".

Nome: Enishi Tsukishiro

Idade: 19

Sonho: não tem

Hobby: não tem

Popularidade: alta

Timidez: baixa(quase nula)

Olhos: pretos 

Cabelos: brancos

Outras informações: é rico.

Tenho muito trabalho pela frente, e as informações sobre os dois desanimou-me fatalmente.

...

Já faz uma semana que eu tento aproximar-me dela, e encontrei um jeito: freqüentar o dojo em que ela trabalha. Logo descobri que o tal Enishi é o filho da dona do lugar.

- Oi, gostaria de fazer minha inscrição

- Claro, seu nome por favor- ela abriu um sorriso amistoso, e eu quase sai correndo com medo de aquele monte de metal pudesse me matar.

- Kenshin

- Kenshin... do quê?

- Himura 

Ela continuou a preencher e eu apenas pensava num meio de me aproximar dela

- Licença, vc poderia mostrar-me as instalações do dojo?

Não vou sair correndo, não vou sair correndo...

- E então, o que o senhor achou?

- Ótimo...- forcei um sorriso.

Ela ficou fitando-me

Pense Himura, pense. Você tem que falar alguma coisa.

- Não gostaria de tomar um cafezinho comigo?- o que estou falando? Minha boca ganhou vida?

****

Kaoru

Nesse instante pensei que minha vida iria mudar por completo! Um homem lindo, ruivo, de olhos nas cores mais bonitas que já vi, me chamando para sair. Mas infelizmente teria que lhe dar um fora, meu coração pertencia à Enishi.

- Sinto muito senhor mas já tenho alguém em vista- os olhos dele arregalaram, devia ser a decepção...

****

Kenshin

Ela estava pensando que eu queria alguma coisa?! Além de feia é metida?! Se Aoshi e Sano estiverem vendo isso...

- Não, acho que você me entendeu mal, eu só quero companhia para um lanche

- Se é assim...

- As quatro horas eu posso te pegar?

-Claro- e mas uma vez ela abriu aquele sorriso medonho, e então tive a certeza de que não conseguiria dormir em paz durante uma semana no mínimo.

Quando cheguei em casa, lá estavam meus dois melhores amigos rindo de modo nunca antes visto

- Sem comentários, por favor- foi a única coisa que consegui dizer.

"Imediatamente após aceitar o convite ela ligou para a Misao, a tal amiga, e lhe contou tudo.

- ele é muito bonito, mas não chega nem perto do Enishi"

- Não acredito. Ela ainda o menosprezou- falou o Aoshi

- Ela é a própria "Betty a feia" e te sacaneou na lata.

- Viu, pelo que estou passando! É covardia demais para um pobre anjo!- eu já estava alterado...

Agora, já eram quatro da tarde...

****

Continua...

Oi, esse é o meu mais novo trabalho... espero que alguém goste. Peço desculpa se qualquer um que goste da Kaoru não gostou do modo que eu a fiz parecer.

Eu criei essa história, porque eu não agüento mais escrever "Soldado dos sonhos" e aposto que se algum de vocês já a leu, concorda comigo no fato de mais suportá-la. Essa era para ser uma fic melosa, daquelas que vc lê com um lenço na mão para limpar o mel que escorre do monitor.

Gostaria de saber suas opinião para decidir se levo, ou não, essa fic pra frente...

Agradeço a todos que leram...

Beijos,

Lezgalzinha.


	2. o anjo 2

****

O anjo

Capítulo 2

__

By Lezgalzinha

****

**Kenshin**

Quatro horas... já são quatro horas... Às quatro horas desse dia eu trilho meu caminho em direção ao medo, ao obscuro. Às quatro horas... nada nem ninguém pode (ou melhor, quer ¬¬) me salvar. Olho para as ruas enquanto passo, estava meio deserto, mas não me importei, nada mais me importava. Olho para aquelas ruas como se fosse a última coisa que eu veria.

Só então me dou conta... me dou conta do dramalhão patético que estou fazendo só por que vou me encontrar com aquilo, digo , com aquela mocinha simpática que insistiu em sorrir pra mim tantas vezes, arreganhando aqueles dentes acorrentados à pedaços de metal que daria para construir um carro. Agora, parando para pensar bem, o dojo em que ela trabalha é considerado um dos melhores... também, só pra conseguir passar pela recepção, e pior, pela recepcionista o cara tem que ser muito, e ainda enfatizo: muito, macho. Até eu me senti orgulhoso por ter conseguido essa proeza, mesmo com a certeza de uma insônia durante alguns dias...^^

Quando percebo, em meio aos meu devaneios, já estou à porta do dojo, já estava atrasado uns 10 minutos, e ela não estava lá. "Ela me deu um bolo?", "como é convencida", " eu devia pedir demissão", esses tipos de pensamento me ocorreram fração de segundos, e saindo deles, percebo uma garota me cutucando.

-Ei tio, você é Kenshin Himura?- ela perguntou

-Depende de quem é você, _sobrinha_.- imaginem só, eu no auge da minha jovialidade sendo chamado de tio.

-Relaxa aí. É que a Kaoru não vem e pediu para eu vir aqui pedir desculpa- é, ela havia me dado um bolo.

-Desculpas dadas- aquilo me deu um alívio indescritível 

Virei-me e peguei meu caminho. As ruas pareciam ter-se enchido, o aroma das coisas invadiam meu sistema nervoso, a vida novamente pareceu-me bela. Um peteleco.

-Ai, você está ficando doida? Perdeu o senso das coisas menina?!

-Peraí, a culpa é sua. Eu faço um favor e você nem agradece. Quero falar com você.

-Tá certo, me desculpe e obrigado. E eu não tenho nada para falar com você.

-Nossa! Estou sentindo um misto de tensão e hostilidade dentro desse coraçãozinho. Mas falando sério agora, a Kaoru não _quis_ vir. Ela disse que estava com medo de você ser um daqueles cafetões e... simplesmente ficou com medo.

-Cafetão?!

-Foi ela quem falou. Me paga um sorvete e eu conto o resto...

Na verdade eu não teria aceito, mas como aquilo ajudaria na minha missão... A menina foi falando o tempo todo e sobre tudo, tudo menos o que me interessava. Até sobre uma habilidade especial que ela tinha em ver o que se passava no coração das pessoas... uma garota tipo excêntrica, na verdade, tipo louca.

-É mesmo? Que coisa incrível!

-Ei, eu senti o sarcasmo. Estou falando a verdade, palavra de escoteiro (na: nem sei se no Japão tem isso, mas imaginemos).Essa habilidade é de nascença. 

Chegamos a sorveteria e eu pedi um sorvete de creme, tenho de admitir que sou viciado nisso, e ela pediu um de morango, um de chocolate, um de flocos, enfim, um de um monte. Confuso? Era assim essa garota, completamente confusa.

-Agora que já conversamos até sobre o "Floquinho" - peixe de estimação- será que você pode me dizer por que ela acha que eu sou um cafetão?

-Ah, é mesmo, já tinha até me esquecido. Pensa comigo: chega um tio do nada, obviamente usando o pretexto de entrar no dojo para chegar nela , depois a chama para sair só como amigos. Tipo, isso tá começando a ficar comum por aqui, e as meninas estão ficando prevenidas.

-Entendi. E você, não fica precavida também não?

-Ruivinho. Eu sei me defender.

Ela retirou de dentro de um dos bolsos de sua jaqueta um jogo de kunais, todas muito bonitas.

-E você, já que não trabalha no mercado de mulheres, que você faz da vida?

-Eu... como explicar, eu ajudo pessoas, é, pessoas com problemas.

-Essa profissão tem nome?

-Ter até que tem, mas você não ia acreditar.

-Você é que não acredita no tipo de pessoas com quem eu ando, é cada figura... o que você falar não vai me impressionar.

-Prometa que não vai rir.

-Que foi, você trabalha em algum tipo de " dia de princesa"? Tá bom. Eu prometo.

-Apresentador de " dia de princesa" já foi demais. Você está preparada? Lá vai. Eu sou um anjo em missão.

Por que será que eu não fiquei surpreso ao ver a menina se retorcendo de tanto rir. Escorriam lágrimas pelo canto dos olhos, ela estava toda vermelha, e todo o recinto estava olhando para nós.

-Anjo? Senhor Himura, você é com toda certeza o tipo mais esquisito, até mesmo bisonho que eu já conheci.

-Obrigado ¬¬

-Fala sério, anjo mesmo? Tudo bem, eu aceito. Mas você falou em missão, qual seria essa?

-Juntar a sua amiga com Enishi Yukishiro

Nova seção de risadas incontroláveis.

-Enishi? Realmente, só um anjo para tal missão. Beleza, eu te ajudo

-Não pedi sua ajuda.

-Eu sei, mas como você pretende fazer isso? Chegando nela e dizendo: oi, tudo bom, eu sou um anjo? Se você fizer isso ela presta um queixa contra você na polícia, sabe como é, ela é meio paranóica.

-E o que você sugere?

-Por enquanto nada, eu ainda tenho que pensar, mas eu conheço ela, e você não.

-E você seria a minha única opção

-Certo

-E eu não tenho escolha

-Certo de novo.

Não acreditem quando alguém disser que tem um ponto tão ruim que não tenha como piorar. É mentira, pode acreditar.

Depois disso voltei pra casa, exausto após um dia tão grande de trabalho árduo. Fui dormir e não deu outra: sonhei com aquele ferro velho bocal... até quando aquele tipo de pesadelo me perseguiria, eu nunca saberia, mas deveria ser durante muito tempo.

__

Continua... 

Olás. Já que você leu até aqui eu agradeço. E peço que deixe o seu review. Isso é muito importante para a auto-estima de um "escritor" ( tô muuuito longe disso, eu sei). 

Bem, eu tenho que corrigir um erro que teve no outro capítulo: eu errei feio o sobrenome do Enishi. Coloquei nele o sobrenome do Yukito de Scc ( eu acho que é o dele), isso pq eu nem gosto desse anime...

Eu sei que esse capítulo ficou meio tosco, mas por favor continuem lendo que eu prometo melhorar ^^. Ah, e eu gostaria de pedir que vcs tb não tirem conclusões precipitadas ao meu respeito do tipo: ela é muito preconceituosa com aparelhos, aposto que ela usa um. Já escreveram coisas parecidas pra mim. Esperem por favor que eu termine a fic para então tirarem suas conclusões ao meu respeito.

Por último: se eu disser se essa fic é K+K ou K+E vai perder o pouco de graça que ela tem.

Valeu, bjs e tchau!

__

Lezgalzinha 


End file.
